Could We Just Be Friend
by ambudaff
Summary: [Arsip Lama]Apakah Severus Snape bisa berkawan dengan Sirius?


**COULD WE JUST BE FRIENDS**

by: ambudaff

Severus Snape merasa aneh. Ia merasa dirinya ringan, melayang. Ia merasa pikirannya tak menentu. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah _'Avada Kedavra'_, dan kilatan sinar hijau itu ..

* * *

Laki-laki jelek keriput tak berbatang hidung itu mondar-mandir di tengah-tengah lingkaran para Pelahap Maut, yang kini sangat sedikit jumlahnya. Tak melebihi hitungan jemari tangan. Di tengah lingkaran itu, di tanah, seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam yang tudungnya miring terlepas, terbungkuk di tanah. Airmukanya seperti yang sedang menahan sakit luarbiasa, nyeri tak terperi. 

Voldemort, laki-laki tua keriput itu, menarik kembali ayunan tongkatnya, dan laki-laki di tanah itu terjungkal.

"Berdiri !" perintah Voldemort, dan laki-laki di tanah itu bersusah payah menurutinya.

"Severus .. Severus ..," Voldemort menggeleng-geleng, "beraninya kau. Dari dulu kutahu kau bekerja untuk si Pecinta Darah Lumpur itu, tapi kau masih kubiarkan. Tak kusangka kau masih terus merajalela. Malah semakin berani menentangku,"

Seminggu sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya, tak terhitung Severus Snape memberikan informasi pada Dumbledore yang kemudian meneruskannya pada Kementrian. Hasilnya, sebagian besar Pelahap Maut tertangkap tangan melakukan perusakan, peracunan, penyiksaan, pembunuhan, dan berbagai tindak kriminal sihir lain. Penangkapan minggu lalu merupakan yang terbesar, karena sekarang tinggal beberapa Pelahap Maut lagi yang tersisa, tak lebih dari sepuluh.

Ketika akhirnya ia ketahuan, Voldemort murka bukan kepalang. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan bahwa Snape bisa digunakanya untuk menyusup pada Dumbledore dan membunuhnya.

Lepas _Cruciatus_, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi dan merapalkan mantra pamungkasnya … ketika seekor binatang hitam besar menerjang Snape, membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah, luput dari serangan .. Disusul seekor serigala menerkam Voldemort, mengobrak-abrik pertahanan para Pelahap Maut.

Mengetahui keadaan tak menguntungkan itu, Voldemort cepat berDissaparate sambil memaki-maki, memegangi dadanya yang terluka.

Anjing hitam besar itu cepat berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap berambut gelap, memanggul tubuh Snape yang tergeletak di tanah, berteriak pada serigala yang masih sibuk menggeram, mencakar, menerkam, "Remus ! Aku bawa dia dulu !"

Serigala itu menggeram padanya sesaat lalu meneruskan aksinya.

Sirius Black, laki-laki berambut gelap itu lalu berDissaparate, muncul di batas halaman Hogwarts, secepatnya membawa Snape menuju Madam Pomfrey di rumahsakit.

* * *

Severus Snape mengawasi dari langit-langit. Ia melihat dirinya, tepatnya raganya, terbaring tak bergerak di salah satu ranjang rumahsakit. Madam Pomfrey sedang memeriksanya. Matron itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak menyukai apa yang ditemukannya. Di ujung pembaringan berdiri Albus Dumbledore, sang Kepala Sekolah, dan wakilnya Minerva McGonagall. Wajah mereka penuh kekhawatiran. 

"Bagaimana ?" Snape mendengar suara McGonagall, cemas. Wanita itu mungkin kelihatan sering berkonflik dengannya. Asramanya, Gryffindor, sering berkonfrontasi dengan asrama yang dipimpinnya, Slytherin. Tapi itu hanya di permukaan saja. Snape tahu bahwa selain Dumbledore, orang yang paling memperhatikannya mungkin McGonagall ini. Tetapi, ia memang selalu penuh perhatian pada siapa saja .. sangkal Snape pada dirinya sendiri.

Poppy Pomfrey menggeleng, "Buruk sekali. Setahuku hampir tak ada yang bisa selamat dari _Avada Kedavra_," ia bergidik, "yah, kecuali Harry Potter tentu,"

Snape mendengus. Potter itu lagi. Kenapa ia tidak bisa dibiarkan tenang, tanpa harus mendengar nama itu ?

Tapi ia tak berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Ia mendengar Dumbledore berujar penuh harap pada Madam Pomfrey, "Aku tahu Severus. Ia kuat. Ia akan sanggup bertahan," ia lalu meninggalkan sal rumahsakit

"Moga-moga saja," Madam Pomfrey terlihat menyelimuti tubuh yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Wajahnya terlihat prihatin.

"Seberapa jauh kemungkinannya ?" McGonagall terdengar masih belum puas.

"Aku tak tahu. Nyaris tak ada kemungkinan untuk bertahan," Snape bisa mendengar Madam Pomfrey menahan isaknya ketika mengucapkan ini. Dan ia melihat McGonagallpun mengusap mata dengan ujung lengan jubahnya.

Kenapa ? Kenapa mesti menangis segala ? Bukankah bagus, kalau aku mati ? Pikirnya tak mengerti.

Mereka kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian, di sal rumahsakit yang serba putih itu.

* * *

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari sela tirai jendela, ketika dua laki-laki masuk ke sal rumahsakit. Mereka langsung menemui Madam Pomfrey yang sedang mengontrol, kalau-kalau ada perubahan. 

"Bagaimana ?" suara itu mengagetkan Snape yang sedang asyik melayang sendiri, melamun di langit-langit ruangan. Snape sekali lagi mendengar suara penuh kekhawatiran. Ia memperhatikan lebih seksama. Laki-laki yang satu tinggi tegap, dengan rambut gelap. Dia ! Dia yang --sebagai anjing hitam besar-- menerkamnya, meluputkannya dari _Avada Kedavra_ itu ! Sirius Black ! Black, mencemaskannya ? Snape tak habis pikir.

Laki-laki satunya lagi, nampaknya sebaya, namun rambut coklatnya nampak sudah ditumbuhi berhelai-helai uban. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan yang sangat. Di bawah matanya nampak semburat kehitaman. Seperti orang yang habis begadang semalaman. Lupin ? Remus Lupin ? Si manusia serigala itu ?

Snape berusaha mengembalikan sisa-sisa ingatannya, saat terakhir ia sadar. Ya, manusia serigala itu menerkam Voldemort, dan mengoyak-ngoyak Pelahap Maut yang lain. Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa mereka seperti hendak membelanya ? Menyelamatkannya ? Bukankah mereka bermusuhan ? Atau tepatnya, ia dan Black saling membenci, dan ia membenci Lupin sementara Lupin sendiri nampaknya tak ingin membenci siapapun.

Snape mengawasi kedua orang itu kini mendekati ranjangnya.

"Kalau saja aku lebih cepat beberapa menit, tentu tidak akan seperti ini," suara Sirius penuh penyesalan.

"Kita terlambat, karena kau sibuk mengendalikanku dulu," keluh Remus juga seperti orang yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, Remus, sobat, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu," Sirius memandang Remus dengan sungguh-sungguh, "maksudku jika saja kita mendengar beritanya lebih cepat, mungkin kita akan bisa menyelamatkannya lebih cepat pula,"

"Yah," Remus menghela napas, "setidaknya ia masih hidup. Masih ada harapan,"

Harapan ? Harapan untuk apa ? Untuk hidup ? Tahukah manusia serigala itu bahwa kalau Severus Snape bertahan hidup, maka ia akan terus dibenci olehnya ?

Mereka berbicara seolah-olah ia adalah kawan mereka, dan perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak ada seorangpun selama ini yang mengkhawatirkan Snape, dan Snape sendiri merasa tidak perlu. Dikhawatirkan orang, sama saja dengan dikasihani, dan itu menunjukan kelemahan .. Ia bukan orang lemah ..

Sirius dan Remus sementara itu telah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pembaringan. Kelihatan jelas wajah lelah mereka. Nampaknya begitu Remus bertransformasi kembali menjadi manusia, mereka langsung menuju tempat ini.

Madam Pomfrey mendekati mereka lagi, "Remus, kau perlu beristirahat. Kau juga, Sirius, meski mungkin tak selelah Remus,"

"Tapi .." mereka berdua protes berbarengan.

"Kalau ada perubahan akan segera kuberitahu," suara Madam Pomfrey tegas, seperti pada anak-anak kelas satu saja.

Enggan kedua orang itu berdiri, melangkah ke arah pintu. "Janji ya, Ma'am, kalau ada perubahan, .."

"Iya .. iya .. " Madam Pomfrey setengah mendorong mereka untuk keluar dari situ.

Memandangi punggung mereka menghilang di balik pintu, Snape teringat konflik besar mereka yang pertama ..

* * *

Ia sangat membenci kelompok itu. Anak-anak Gryffindor itu, Potter, Black, Lupin, dan Pettigrew. Terutama Potter itu. Ke mana ia pergi, orang menyanjungnya seperti pahlawan. Ia memang cerdas, juga bintang di lapangan. Tetapi arogannya, seperti dunia miliknya sendiri saja. 

Dan Black juga, petantang petenteng ke sana kemari. Dan dua pengikutnya yang lain, tidak begitu arogan sih, tetapi .. yah, ada rasa tidak suka saja pada mereka.

Snape lupa bahwa kelompoknya, dia sendiri, Wilkes, Rosier, Lestranges, sama saja dibenci oleh anak-anak Gryffindor. Artinya, sebenarnya mereka impas.

Tetapi rasa bencinya memuncak pada suatu ketika. Saat dia menyimpulkan kenapa Lupin begitu sering menghilang, sekali setiap bulan. Saat dia memergoki Madam Pomfrey mengantar Lupin memasuki lorong di bawah Dedalu Perkasa. Saat Black mengatakan bahwa ia akan dapat mengetahui apa rahasia Lupin, dengan menekan tonjolan pada akar Dedalu Perkasa .. Saat nyaris saja ia menjadi umpan manusia serigala itu, kalau Potter tidak menyelamatkannya ..

Ia menjadi begitu benci pada si manusia serigala. Ia menjadi begitu benci pada Black yang nyaris membunuhnya .. Ia menjadi begitu benci pada Potter, yang membuatnya berhutang nyawa .. terlebih karena Potter kemudian meninggal lebih dulu sebelum ia sempat membayar hutangnya. Artinya, ia berhutang seumur hidup. Dan tak akan dapat terbayar dengan apapun juga.

Lamunannya terputus karena Madam Pomfrey memasuki biliknya lagi. Tak bosan-bosannya matron itu memeriksa, siapa tahu ada perubahan berarti.

Dumbledore masuk. Ia menatap bertanya pada Madam Pomfrey. Wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Dumbledore kemudian duduk di sisi pembaringan, menatap lekat wajah pucat yang terbaring di situ.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Severus. Tunjukkan pada kami, bahwa kau mampu. Jangan kecewakan kami, Severus," dari nada suaranya Snape mengetahui bahwa Dumbledore juga sebenarnya juga khawatir.

Beberapa saat Kepala Sekolahnya duduk terpekur, sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu.

Kepala Sekolahnya yang baik. Yang bijak. Yang selalu mau mendengarkan dulu sebelum memutuskan apapun. Yang memberinya kesempatan kedua, alih-alih menyerahkannya pada Kementrian, saat ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri, dulu.

Kepala Sekolahnya yang percaya pada orang-orang yang mungkin tidak dipercayai oleh orang lain. Seperti mempercayainya, mantan Pelahap Maut, untuk memegang kelas Ramuan. Tetapi, seperti juga mempercayai manusia serigala itu untuk memegang kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, beberapa tahun yang lalu ..

Ia memperingatkan Kepala Sekolah akan bahayanya mempekerjakan manusia serigala sebagai guru di Hogwarts. Tetapi tiap kali pula ia teringat sendiri, --meski Dumbledore tidak pernah mengatakannya-- akan bahayanya mempekerjakan seorang Pelahap Maut, di sekolah, dan ia terdiam, tidak bisa bicara lagi.

Hampir berakhir tahun ajaran dengan Lupin sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam saat itu. Ketika ia mengantarkan ramuan --yang dibuatnya dengan terpaksa-- yang tidak diminum Lupin, ke kantornya. Ketika ia menemukan peta ajaib itu, yang mengantarnya mendengarkan sendiri pengakuan Lupin sebagai manusia serigala pada anak-anak itu, di Shrieking Shack.

Tetapi, apakah yang dikatakannya ? Tentang transformasinya sebagai manusia serigala ?

_Sekali sebulan aku diselundupkan dari dalam kastil dibawa ke tempat ini untuk bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala .. menyakitkan sekali .. supaya aku tak bisa menggigit mereka, maka sebagai gantinya aku menggigit dan mencakar diriku sendiri .. untuk pertama kalinya aku punya teman .. memperhatikan bahwa aku menghilang sebulan sekali .. mereka .. berhasil mengetahui yang sebenarnya .. mereka sama sekali tidak meninggalkanku .. mereka menjadi animagi .. mereka tidak bisa menemaniku sebagai manusia jadi mereka menemaniku sebagai binatang .._

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba menghantui Snape. Apakah teman-temannya akan berbuat yang serupa jika ia, Snape, berada dalam keadaan itu ? Dan .. apakah sebenarnya ia punya teman ? Wilkes, Rosier, Avery, Lestrange, mereka semua gang-nya. Mereka bersama-sama menjadi Pelahap Maut. Tetapi adakah dari mereka yang benar-benar bisa dikatakan teman ? Yang akan menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun juga ?

Tidak, Snape mengeluh. Ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa ia tidak punya teman. Mereka hanya menemaninya jika mereka punya keperluan, tentu saja kecerdasannya. Selain itu, mereka hanya bersama-sama dalam bersenang-senang. Dan yang dikatakan bersenang-senang untuk ukuran Pelahap Maut .. tentu saja berkenaan dengan penyiksaan atau pembunuhan Muggle, segala tindak kriminal yang berkaitan dengan menyengsarakan Muggle.

Di luar itu, mereka tidak pernah bersama. Snape bahkan ragu, bahwa ia mengenal mereka secara pribadi. Demikian pula sebaliknya.

Aku tidak perlu teman ! Snape menyangkal keras. Teman hanyalah untuk mereka yang lemah. Yang butuh pertolongan, yang butuh tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Aku menangani semuanya sendiri.

Tetapi kau tak tahu harus pergi ke mana ketika kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Voldemort, sebuah suara mengingatkannya. Kau tidak punya seseorang untuk bertanya, untuk mencurahkan segalanya, untuk bahkan menceritakan sepatah katapun.

Tapi aku pergi pada Dumbledore, bantahnya.

Apakah dia temanmu ?

Dia mentorku. Dia pembimbingku. Dia pelindungku.

Artinya kau butuh seseorang, sesuatu untuk bersandar.

Snape sudah hendak membantah lagi, ketika ia melihat kedua orang itu memasuki sal rumah sakit, lagi. Madam Pomfrey menyambut mereka, kelihatannya mereka masih menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, dan jawaban Madam Pomfrey pun masih tetap sama, gelengan kepala. Snape bisa melihat gurat keletihan di wajah mereka, dan kini ditambah dengan kekecewaan.

Kecewa karena apa ? Karena dirinya tidak jadi mati ?

Nampaknya Madam Pomfrey mengijinkan keduanya untuk menungguinya di sisi pembaringan.

"Apakah 'Avada Kedavra' itu sempat mengenainya, Sirius ?" Snape mendengar manusia serigala itu bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya berharap tidak kena. Kalau melihat kenyataan bahwa setiap Avada Kedavra pasti mati, kukira .. kuharap .. ia belum sempat terkena .." suara Sirius lirih tidak gagah dan galak seperti biasanya.

"James dan Lily .. dulu .." Remus seperti tak kuasa meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Ya. Aku tiba di sana begitu usai kejadian. Tubuh mereka utuh, tetapi, .. sekelilingnya hancur," suara Sirius makin parau kini.

Sesaat mereka duduk dalam diam. Di atas, Snape merasa ada sesuatu menyelinap dalam kalbunya. Sirius, mencoba menghindarkannya dari Avada Kedavra. Sama seperti yang Sirius pernah coba hindarkan dulu dari sahabatnya, James Potter dan istrinya Lily, hanya saja ia terlambat. Dan kini Sirius tak mau terlambat lagi. Meskipun terhadap musuh besarnya.

Tidak, mereka bukan musuh besar. Permusuhan mereka hanyalah permainan kanak-kanak. Musuh besar mereka adalah Voldemort. Dumbledore sudah pernah mengingatkan, mereka berada di pihak yang sama kini.

Pintu terbuka lagi. Fudge ! Cornelius Fudge sang Mentri Sihir ! Datang menengoknya ? Sesungguhnya seberapa penting sih diri seorang Severus Snape sehingga bahkan seorang Mentri Sihir sendiri datang menjenguknya.

Snape melihat Sirius undur selangkah mengetahui siapa yang masuk, Fudge seperti tidak menghiraukan siapa yang ada di situ. Akan tetapi sangkaan itu ternyata salah. Setelah berbasa-basi menanyakan keadaan Snape pada Madam Pomfrey, Fudge mengeluarkan sebuah kotak panjang pipih dari balik jubahnya.

"Mr Black," katanya resmi pada Sirius, yang menatapnya tak percaya, "Belakangan ini kami menangkap banyak Pelahap Maut, salah satu di antaranya adalah Peter Pettigrew, yang selama ini kami kira telah mati, dan kami sangka merupakan korban anda. Berdasarkan pengakuannya, Kementrian telah dengan resmi mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa anda tidak bersalah," Ia menyodorkan kotak itu, "kami kembalikan tongkat anda, berikut pemulihan ijin melakukan sihir, dan lisensi Apparate,"

Snape melihat Sirius gemetar menerima kotak pipih itu dari tangan Fudge, membukanya, mengeluarkan tongkat di dalamnya, menatapnya seolah takut tongkat itu akan terlepas lagi, tak peduli akan siapapun, hingga Remus menyenggolnya, "Sirius," katanya mengingatkan.

"Oh, eh, terimakasih, pak Mentri," Sirius mengucapkan dengan terbata-bata. Fudge mengangguk pada keduanya, lalu berpamitan.

Sepeninggal Fudge, Sirius bagai meledak karena girang, ia memeluk Remus, dan nyaris saja berteriak kalau tak disadarkan oleh Madam Pomfrey bahwa mereka berada di rumahsakit.

Seakan diingatkan, Sirius duduk di sisi pembaringan, mencengkeram tongkatnya erat-erat, dan berucap sungguh-sungguh, "Severus ..," Snape terkejut sendiri mendengar musuh besarnya itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, "ini tidak akan terjadi bila kau tidak mengorbankan diri untuk menjebak mereka. Terima kasih banyak, aku berhutang padamu," … Snape sampai harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang didengarnya itu benar, "bangunlah, kembalilah pada kami, aku mohon ..,"

Snape tercenung di atas. Sirius mendapatkan kembali tongkatnya setelah begitu lama. Dan ia juga sempat mendekam di Azkaban bertahun-tahun. Padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang merugikan orang banyak. Setelah semua itu, ia masih sempat berterimakasih padanya ..

Snape membandingkan keadaan Sirius dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia melakukan banyak pembunuhan, penyiksaan, teror. Tetapi ia tidak pernah harus kehilangan tongkatnya. Setidaknya ia menyerahkan tongkatnya setelah mengaku, pada Dumbledore. Tetapi Dumbledore mengembalikannya segera, dengan pesan agar ia menggunakannya dengan lebih bijaksana.

Dan ia tidak pernah kehilangan kebebasannya. Ia tidak pernah, jarang sekali keluar dari ruang bawah tanahnya, memang. Tetapi itu murni pilihannya sendiri. Ia bisa ke Hogsmeade, ke Diagon Alley, bahkan ke Knockturn Alley kapan saja ia mau. Ia tidak pernah kehilangan kebebasan melakukan sihir. Ia bebas berApparate ke mana saja ia suka, tentu saja tidak di Hogwarts, tetapi bahkan Dumbledore pun tidak dapat berApparate di Hogwarts

Tengah ia berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa melayang lebih tinggi. Snape merasakan keadaan berubah menjadi sejuk. Nuansa putih menyelimutinya. Sejuk, damai, tenang. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke bawah lagi. Ia ingin terus di sini. Samar dilihatnya dua sosok di hadapannya. Jarak mereka terus bertambah dekat, makin dekat, hingga ia bisa melihat mereka. James Potter. Dan Lily.

Heran ia tidak merasa kebencian yang biasa dirasakannya bila melihat sosok itu. Atau bila mendengar namanya. Yang ia rasakan hanya sejuk, damai, tenang.

James tersenyum padanya. Lily juga. Ia membalas tersenyum. Dan mendekati mereka. Tetapi mereka samasekali tidak menyambutnya.

"Severus, kembalilah," merdu ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Lily.

"Mengapa ? Apakah aku tidak diterima di sini ? Mengapa aku tidak boleh bersama kalian ?"

"Kau akan bersama kami, Severus. Tetapi tidak sekarang," James menjelaskan.

"Kembalilah, Severus," ulang Lily.

"Ya, kembalilah. Belum saatnya. Belum saatnya bagimu Severus. Tunggulah, akan tiba jua nanti waktumu untuk bergabung dengan kami. Tetapi, sekarang kembalilah,"

"Tetapi tidak ada yang mengharapkan aku kembali pada mereka," Snape masih mencoba berargumen. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, begitu damai, begitu ..

"Kata siapa ? Mereka sangat mengharapkanmu kembali. Kau tidak tahu itu?"

Snape menggeleng.

"Mungkin kau tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu," Lily menyarankan.

Snape menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah. Kau akan tahu betapa mereka sebenarnya memperhatikanmu. Hanya mungkin mereka takut memperlihatkannya. Karena kau selalu menutup dirimu,"

Snape tercenung. Ia tak pernah menyadari ini.

Suatu sentakan mengagetkannya, ia seperti ditarik dari lingkungan serba putih, serba damai, yang menyenangkan itu. Ia ingin protes tapi tak kuasa. Ia kembali melayang-layang, kembali ke tempatnya beberapa hari ini, ruang serba putih sal rumahsakit Hogwarts.

Di sisi pembaringannya ia melihat tiga muridnya, yang paling sering membuat ulah. Yang paling dibencinya. Harry Potter, beserta kedua kawannya, Weasley dan Granger.

Mau apa mereka ke mari ? Bukankan ia adalah guru yang paling mereka benci ? Apakah mereka ingin puas menyaksikan ia terbaring tak berdaya ?

Snape menyaksikan Potter mengulurkan tangan hendak membetulkan selimut yang tersingkap sedikit, tetapi ia tersentak. Seperti ada aliran listrik saat Potter tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangannya.

Madam Pomfrey dan Dumbledore yang menyaksikan itu juga tersentak kaget. "Itu dia !!" teriak Madam Pomfrey, tanpa menghiraukan bahwa ini di rumahsakit, lingkungan tempat dia biasanya menyuruh orang lain agar tidak berisik.

"Ada apa ?" Weasley nampak kebingungan.

Sementara itu pintu terbuka seketika, Lupin serta Black menerobos masuk, "Ada apa ?!" mereka pun penuh rasa ingin tahu. Rupanya mereka mendengar teriakan Madam Pomfrey tadi.

"Harry adalah satu-satunya yang pernah selamat dari 'Avada Kedavra'," Dumbledore menjelaskan, "nampaknya mereka bisa berhubungan," mata Dumbledore berkilat memandang matronnya.

Snape mengerti kini. Mereka mencoba menyelamatkannya lewat Potter. Harry.

Mengapa orang-orang yang dibencinya justru berebut menyelamatkannya ? Dulu James Potter. Beberapa hari lalu Sirius Black, dan Remus Lupin. Kini bahkan Harry Potter.

Suara Lily terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, "_kau tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu .. cobalah .. Kau akan tahu betapa mereka sebenarnya memperhatikanmu. Hanya mungkin mereka takut memperlihatkannya. Karena kau selalu menutup dirimu_,"

Snape mengawasi Harry Potter mendekatinya lagi hati-hati. Ia menyentuh tangannya, terasa lagi aliran seperti listrik tadi, namun kini ia telah siap, hingga tidak terasa mengejutkan lagi. Harry terus berkonsentrasi, kini tangannya menggenggam erat tangan guru yang begitu membencinya, dulu.

"Profesor, kembalilah .. kami semua mengharapkan anda .." suara anak itu terdengar tulus. Seperti juga suara ayahnya tadi. Tidak ada nada kebencian di sana.

Snape merasa ia tidak ringan dan melayang lagi. Perlahan seperti tersedot ke arah tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia masuk kembali ke sana, menempati tempat yang seharusnya.

Begitu ia merasa jiwanya menyatu dengan raganya, ia terbangun. Samar ia merasa, disekelilingnya, ada Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Ronald Weasley.

Begitu ia membuka mata, ia bisa merasa, melihat, dan mendengar ekspresi kelegaan dari semua indra di wajah-wajah mereka. Maka ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

Ia mencari sosok Sirius. Tepat di sisi kanannya. Diulurkannya tangannya, membuat semua keheranan.

"Sirius, terimakasih .."

Sirius, tercengang mendapati musuh besarnya ini menyapa dengan nama kecilnya, segera mengatasi kekagetannya, membalas, "Severus, akupun harus berterimakasih, karenamu .." ia memperlihatkan tongkat di tangannya.

Tak perlu lagi ada penjelasan.

Mendadak suasana di sini terasa seperti lingkungan serba putih serba damai yang tadi dilihat Snape ditinggali oleh James dan Lily.

Dan ia seperti melihat kedua sosok itu di langit-langit, tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, sobat. Aku akan menyusul, jika tiba saatku nanti," bisiknya.

**FIN**


End file.
